Thought It Was Easy,Think Again!
by Cupcakeluv1221
Summary: When Amber's Cousin arrives at Anubis House,things start to get VERY interesting!This story contains:Mystery, romance, chaos and all the other good stuff! Remember to review!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the House of Anubis! J

Chapter 1

Jacklyn's POV

A black taxi pulled up to my house. My siblings helped me put my luggage into the car and said goodbye. Before I left I gave both, my brother and sister, a big hug. The driver honked at us to hurry up and end our hugging session. I reluctantly pulled away from them and hopped into the small car. The driver asked "Where you headed?"

I shuffled through my paper work and handed him a sheet of paper showing the location I was going to. He examined the paper slowly and took off down the road.

Well since I'm probably going to be in this car for like forty five minutes, I might as well introduce my self. Hi. I'm Jacklyn, Jacklyn Nicole McKenna. I'm going to a fancy British boarding school, I'll be living in the House of Anubis with my cousin Amber. I missed her so much, I haven't seen her for almost three years! I've enrolled in many different private schools since kindergarten…and I've left every single one of them. It's not because I am a trouble maker, its because my dad thought those schools weren't challenging enough for me. He has pushed me to be my very best since the day I was born, and trust me, it can get very annoying. I've had straight A's since I was five, so I guess you can say I'm pretty smart. But don't get me wrong, I love school, but I am not the type of person who's a crazy genius.

Minutes later the cab pulled up to a Victorian styled house, though I have to admit it did look a little creepy. I paid the driver, he scowled at me after he saw his tip. I took out my luggage and walked out of the car. I've never felt this nervous before, I ran my fingers along my necklace, my mother gave it to me before she died. It was the only thing I had left of my mother. It had a pendent of a key, the key had tiny hieroglyphics on it, the chain went down to my chest. I took in a semi-shaky breath and walked in front of the door. There was no doorbell so I knocked.

_Knock, Knock._

No answer.

_Knock, Knock._

I knocked harder and louder, but still, there was no response. I looked at my watch. 6:00, I wasn't early or late, I was on time. I knocked one more time. But then the door slightly creped open by itself, and just when I thought this house couldn't get anymore creepier! I quietly slipped through the door and said "Umm…Hello? Is anybody here?" Suddenly a man with long sideburns and a old coat came booming down the hall.

"Don't you know how to use a doorbell, foolish child?"

He was quite rude if you ask me. I replied.

"No sir, I don't recall seeing a doorbell. I tried knocking, but no one answered the door."

He was about to say something until a tan, short, black hair women cut him off.

"Hello sweetie, you must be the new student, Jacklyn, right?"

"Right."

"I see you have met Victor. Now I hope Victor wasn't giving you a hard time. Hi, I'm Trudy, your house mother. I'll show you to your room."

She made a gesture with her as if saying follow me.

"Amber requested that you room with her. Is that alright with you?"

We walked upstairs and into a room, Trudy opened the door. I rolled my luggage into my room and started unpacking. Just before Trudy walked out the door, we heard a British accent say "WE'RE HOME!"

Trudy turned around and told me "Oh dear, those must be your housemates! Why don't you go and introduce yourself to them."

I shook my head in agreement and walked down the stairs. Amber saw me first, she lunged herself at me bringing me into huge hug.

"Jacklyn, you came!"

"Amber, I missed you so much!"

We started jumping up and down, which only drew the attention of the rest of the house mates. Amber and I pulled away from each other. Soon, Amber announced "Guys, this is my cousin Jacklyn. She is from America just like Nina, but she recently move to London a few months ago! She'll be staying with us from now on, how great is that!

A girl with wavy light brown hair walked up to me.

"Hi. I'm Nina, Trudy told me that you'll be rooming with me and Amber from now on."

"Oh. Hi I'm Jacklyn, Jacklyn McKenna."

All the boys in the room shouted "McKenna?" in unison! Then a boy with curly brown hair said "Did you say McKenna? As in McKenna Motors!"

"Yup."

"Dude you must be like super rich considering your dad owns a famous car company!"

I shifted my legs awkwardly, I didn't really feel comfortable talking about my father.

"Uhh…so what's your name."

"I'm Alfie. Do you believe in aliens?"

I made a mental note. Alfie= weird-o.

"No, Not really."

A few seconds later a tall, lanky, blue eyed, and super attractive boy came up to me. He had on a devious yet cute smirk on his face.

"Hello luv. I'm Jerome, and might I say, you are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met."

I could feel my cheeks turning red. He gently grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckle. Then a girl with mahogany hair with purple extensions came up to me and rudely said "Hey look what we have here, another newbie. Great, just great. Oh, and Jerome do you have to hit on any girl you see?"

A boy with brown hair holding hands with Nina said "Patricia, knock it off!"

Patricia rolled her eyes at him and pushed him with her shoulder as she walked away and into her room. He turned to me. "Sorry about that, that's Patricia, she isn't the most welcoming person, but you'll get use to her. I'm Fabian by the way and over there is Mick and Mara." He pointed over to the couch were a boy and a girl were kissing. Amber quickly dragged me upstairs. Once we got to our room she locked the door and sat us both down on her bed.

"I saw you eyeballing Jerome!"

I choked on air and started blushing. Amber could read me like a open book.

"Whaaaa-Amber your crazy!"

"Oh save it . Its obvious you have a crush on Jerome!"

"Amber I've been here for less than an hour, its impossible to like somebody that fast!"

Amber gave me one of those you're impossible looks. After a minute of silence I thought she would forget about the subject. But I was absolutely WRONG!

"Ever heard of love at first sight?"

I rolled my eyes at her and restarted unpacking.

Dinner

Trudy said dinner was ready, I unlocked the door and followed Amber down to the kitchen. I took a seat down across to Alfie and Jerome since there was only one seat left open. Trudy and Nina set the table and handed out plates of food. I was about to take a bite out of my hamburger until a spoonful of mashed patatoes came flying at me and landed on my chest. I let out a little yelp. I looked up to the rest of the table only to see that Jerome was laughing at me and holding a spoon with some remains of mashed patatoes on it.

"Jacklyn, I must say you look lovely covered in patatoes."

He high- fived Alfie. I scooped up Trudy's bread pudding and flung it at Jerome. Everyone snickered. Jerome looked shocked.

"That's what you get. Hahahaha."

Jerome came over when I wasn't looking and threw me over his shoulder.

"Jerome put me down!"

"Nope."

I tried struggling out of his grip but it didn't work. Suddenly Victor came in and started yelling at us.

"Jerome put her down immediately."

Jerome obeyed his orders and slowly set me down on the ground. Victor saw the both of us covered in food. Victor started again.

"Mr. Clarke, Ms. McKenna! Go wash yourselves off this instant! Meet me in my office in ten minutes."

Victor left the room. It was completely silent until the chain of quietness was broken by Alfie.

"OOOHHH! Jacklyn and Jerome are in trouble!"

Jerome told him to shut it. I exited the room with Jerome right behind me. I playfully pushed him before rushing to the girls bathroom.

I grabbed a towel and let it run through the water before wiping the mashed patatoes off of me. After I got most of the patatoes off, I went into my room and changed into a new shirt. I walked to Victor's office, on the way I bumped into Jerome. He opened the door for me. As we both walked in Victor told us to take a seat. We obeyed.

"Jerome, you and Jacklyn will be on kitchen duty for two whole weeks. You will also show Ms. McKenna around the house and informing her about the school rules and regulations."

I could see Jerome trying not to show his smirk to Victor. Victor turned and glared at me.

"Ms. McKenna you're uniform arrived. School will start at 7:45a.m tomorrow."

I replied. "Yes, sir."

He handed me a small package. A. We walked out of his office, Jerome gave me a tour of the house and walked me to my room.

"Thanks for showing me around."

He let out a yawn before replying back.

"No problem."


	2. You have me

**Me: I don't own The House of Anubis!**

**Alfie: She's just another crazed fan! Hahah**

**Me: Shut your face before I shut it for you!**

**A/N: Hey guys, so I decided to tell you more about Jacklyn.**

Name: Jacklyn Nicole McKenna

Age:16

Hair: Chest nut hair with blonde highlights

Eyes: Hazel

Skin: Semi-tan

Likes: Sour Patch Kids, singing, track, playing the piano, school, her family

Dislikes: loud noises, pranks, Mara, Insects, Reptiles

Jacklyn's P.O.V

(_Dream)_

_I was in a pitch black room._

"_Hello?"_

_There was no answer. Suddenly a white glowing orb of light came out of the darkness, the light slowly turned into a figure of a old lady._

"_Hi, sweetheart. I'm Sarah."_

"_Um…Hi Sarah."_

"_Jacklyn, you are the key to solving the mystery."_

"_Wait, what mystery? How do you know my name!"_

"_You must join with The Chosen One and guard the cup with your life! Don't let it fall into the hands of EVIL!"_

"_Who's The Chosen One, and what cup! EVIL?"_

"_Don't worry my child, things will soon fall into place and the answers to your questions will come soon. Now go, fate awaits you."_

_She started to fade away._

"_Wait!"_

_I tried to run after her but she faded away completely. The ground started to shake and then a huge crack appeared. It started to growing larger and larger. I ran for my life but I couldn't escape. The ground caved in and I fell inside the crack. AHHHHHH!_

_(End of Dream)_

Nina's P.O.V

I heard a bloodcurdling scream come from across the room. I jumped out of bed to see what had happened. A few seconds later the rest of Anubis House came in the room and crowded around Jacklyn.

"Jacklyn are you okay!"

She was panting and sweating. Trudy took her temperature.

Jacklyn's P.O.V

"Oh you poor thing, your burning up! You'll have to stay home today." Trudy said with a worried tone.

"Trudy, its okay. I feel fine."

"Oh no! That must be the fever talking."

Amber took a seat next to Trudy, she warily asked Trudy "If she stays home, doesn't that mean she'll like miss her first day of school here!

"Well Amber, I do suppose so."

I let out a groan of annoyance, soon Trudy started again.

"Oh my goodness, I almost forgot, I can't take of Jacklyn today!"

Jerome's P.O.V

I responded to Trudy's statement.

"Why can't you."

She nervously answered.

"Because, I promised my daughter that I would take her to go dress shopping for her-

Alfie soon interrupted Trudy.

"Whoa, you have a daughter! Is she hot!"

Trudy looked annoyed.

"Alfred Lewis, you didn't let me finish what I was going to say! I was going to take her dress shopping for her wedding!"

Alfie had a embarrassed look on his face which made everybody snicker.

The room was quiet until Trudy said "Jerome, do you think you can take care of Jacklyn for today."

"Sure, why not? No offence, but why me."

Trudy gave me one of her famous glares. Kind of like the ones she gives Alfie after he starts food fights.

Amber's P.O.V

Moments later everyone left the room to go get ready for school, except, ya know Jerome and Jacklyn. I went into my room to go and check on Jacklyn one last time before I left for school. I flung the door open, it hit the wall _really_ hard, making a _really_ loud noise. Jacklyn put her pillow over her head.

"UUGGHHH! AMBER, YOU KNOW I HATE LOUD NOISES!"

I cowardly replied.

"Oh, sorry Cuz, just wanted to check up on you before- hey where's Jerome?"

"Amber, you have the attention span of a peanut!"

"Whoa, looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!"

"Sorry Amber, I-its just I had this dream and its been really freaking me out!"

I took a seat next to her. "What was it about?"

She cautiously looked around to see if anybody was around.

"Do you, Amber Millington, promise not to tell a soul what I'm about to tell you?"

"I promise. Don't worry, I take it to the grave."

She was about to tell me about her dream until Jerome walked in. I took a look at the clock, 7:35. If I don't leave now I'll be late for school!

"Tell me later, kay?" I managed to say before fleeing out the door. Jacklyn gave me an assuring nod.

Jacklyn's P.O.V

"How ya feeling?" Jerome said as he sat down on my bed.

"I feel fine." I huffed out.

"Ooh, looks like you're a bit cranky. What's wrong."

"Listen, if I tell you what's bothering me, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Promise?"

He gave me a sly smirk before answering me.

"I swear on the queen's life."

I let in a shaky breath before starting.

"Okay, I had this dream. I was in this room and then a bright white light came out of nowhere and-"

"You know what, its stupid."

Jerome gave me a sympathetic look. "No, go on."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Then the light morphed into an old lady, Sarah."

Jerome cut me off. "Wait, Sarah. Her name was Sarah?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Its nothing, go on."

" Actually c-can we changed the subject."

He gave me an odd look.

"Uhh… sure."

Jerome's P.O.V

It was awkward and silent for a good minute or two. "SO…..what do you want to talk about?"

She started smiling. Man, her smile is amazing, its like a bunch of stars gathered in her mouth. (That was really cheesy and creepy! hahah) Being as curious as I am, I decided to get to know more about her.

"Uh, so, your dad, her owns a car company, right?"

Her smile suddenly withered away. Her eyes started to glisten as if she was about to cry. Did I say something wrong?

"Oh, my dad. He's, umm…..well um, lets just say he's really pushy."

She started to stutter nervously.

"Jacklyn, it's okay."

She gave me a puppy dog face. It wasn't playful, it was dead serious.

"Jerome, can I tell you something."

Her tone was a bit shaky. "Yeah, of course."

"I don't like talking about my dad, and to tell you the truth, I barely even know him. My brother and sister, Terrance and Annabelle, practically raised me on their own. As for my mom, s-she died-"

A single tear rolled down her face.

"She died while giving birth to me, and that's why he hates me. He couldn't even be in the same house as me. After my mom's death, he got remarried and few years later he moved into some condo in New York. Ever since then, he has isolated Annabelle, Terrance, and I, he acts as if we never existed. We were left alone in a huge mansion, a butler and a housemaid were the closest thing we knew to 'parents'. I write to him every now and then but he never writes back. He doesn't even come to visit once and a while. He pushes me to be the best I can be. I've enrolled in over 45 private schools, I left every single one of them because my dad thought they weren't challenging enough. I never really had real friends, once the word gets out about how my dad owns McKenna Motors, life starts to really suck. Everybody wanted to be my friend just because I'm 'rich', and let me tell ya, it really sucks knowing you don't have any real friends, anyone to rely on."

Jacklyn's P.O.V

I could feel my stomach sink. I never told anyone about my past or about my dad. He looked at me with those gorgeous eyes and gave me a genuine smile before he responded.

"You have me."

I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest. Those three words made me feel safe and secure. I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Soooooooooo, wanna play 20 questions." He said with a childish smile plastering his face.

"Sure."

He started.

"Who did your first kiss go to?"

"To tell you the truth…. I never had my first kiss yet."

His face suddenly brightened.

"Really, why not?"

"Uh, well, I guess I'm just waiting on the right guy to come along."

"Okay, now my turn."

"Uhhh, oh, I know. Who do you have a crush on?"

His facial expression was hilarious, he looked like someone just slapped him across the face. I had to stifle my laugh.

"Well, I have a crush on-"

He was unexpectedly cut-off. His phone suddenly started ringing, he took it out of his back pocket.

"Alfie, left me a text message."

While he wasn't paying attention, I decided to take a peek at the text.

_**Hey Dude!**_

_**How's it goin with you know who? Did u kiss her yet?**_

_**-A.L **_

After he was done reading it, he put his phone on my nightstand and I quickly turned away so he wouldn't catch me reading his text. Who was Alfie talking about? Jerome must like another girl! Who could it be!

_**Later on**_

Amber's P.O.V

Soon, everyone came back from school. I rushed up the stairs to check on Jacklyn (again). I quietly opened the door this time. Jacklyn was sleeping on her bed and Jerome was watching a movie on his laptop.

"Jerome you can go now, I think I got it from here."

He nodded and walked out of the room. I set down my bag and was about to start paint my nails until-"AAHHHHHH!" Someone crept up behind me and grabbed my shoulder. I quickly turned around. It was just Jacklyn.

"AMBER SHUT IT!"

"Jacklyn, don't ever sneak up on me again! You nearly scared me to death! I thought you were asleep!"

"I was faking it."

She fast walked to the door and locked it.

"Amber, I'm having a crisis!"

"Uh-O! What's the matter!"

"I think I like Jerome-"

"I KNEW IT."

"AMBER! Listen to me!"

"Okay, Okay."

"I think he likes someone else!"

"Like who?"

"I don't know, he got a text from Alfie saying-"

Soon, we heard a phone start ringing. I followed the noise and I noticed somebody's cell phone on Jacklyn's nightstand. It looked familiar, then it hit me like a ton of bricks!

"That's Jerome's Phone!"

I picked it up and started rummaging through his text messages.

"AMBER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jacklyn asked in a yell-whisper tone.

"What does it look like I'm doing! I'm going through his text messages! DUH!"

"WHY!"

"You said he received a text from Alfie, I'm just checking what it says!"

_**Hey Dude!**_

_**How's it goin with you know who? Did u kiss her yet?**_

_**-A.L **_

I knew exactly who Alfie was talking about. OMG, Jacklyn may be smart, but when it comes to boys she is completely clueless.

_**OHHH! CLIF HANGER! Review if you love The House of Anubis!**_

**Me: Sorry it took so long to upload, I didn't get a chance to-**

**Jacklyn: Oh, save it!**

**Me: Whoa, somebody is a little grumpy today!**

**Jacklyn: Sorry, it's just that-**

**Me: Oh, save it!**


	3. I was so stupid

Me: I don't own the House of Anubis!

Amber: Could you already get to the part where Jerome and Jacklyn get together!

Me: Amber, I've explained this to you thousands of times! YOU HAVE TO WAIT AND READ MORE TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO JEROME AND JACKLYN!

Amber: But I hate reading!

Me: *sighs and rolls eyes*

Amber's P.O.V

"OMG, Jacklyn, YOU-ARE-CLUE-LESS!"

She looked hurt and shocked.

"What?"

"Take a seat Cuz, Ms. Millington is about to teach you a little something about boys."

She rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed.

"Great, my worst subject."

I pulled out my pair of pink shiny glasses, those always made me look smart. Now, I know what your thinking. Amber Millington has glasses! Well your answer is: Yes, yes I do. I got them before I started wearing contacts. Jacklyn couldn't help but to laugh when I put them on.

"You still have those! Hahahaha!"

"Oh, shut it."

She immediately stopped laughing, but I heard her snicker once or twice.

"Okay, lesson one. Always brush your hair when a boy is accompanying you. Cause right now, you look like a hot mess!"

She let out a groan of annoyance.

"Amber, I just want to know if he likes another girl or not!"

She was quite frantic if you ask me.

"Okay, okay. Honestly, I'm positive Alfie was talking about-"

Suddenly the door knob started to jiggle and a low british voice began to speak.

"Amber, it's Jerome. Can you open up the door? I forgot my phone in there."

I, was still holding his phone, it's time for a mental scream: AAHHHHH! I tossed the phone to Jacklyn, she tossed it back.

"Amber, you give it to him!" Jacklyn scream-whispered.

"Why me!"

"Because, he thinks I'm still asleep!"She jumped back into bed and hid under the covers. UGH! I opened the door to reveal Jerome. I let my 'innocent' smile plaster my face.

"Hi, Jerome. How may I help you on this lovely evening?"

He wiggled his eyebrows, he shot me a curious look.

"Well, your acting a little weird this 'lovely evening'. Anyways, do you plan on giving me my phone back anytime soon?"

"UHH…yeah."

I handed him his phone. He knew something was up because he gave me a suspicious look before he left.

The Next Day

Jacklyn's P.O.V

Today was the day, I'm starting my first day of school here! I opened the small brown package Victor had gave me two days ago. As I pulled out the uniform, I noticed something. The skirt was tiny, the socks was tiny, the shirt was tiny, the whole uniform was tiny! It looked like if it were made for a midget! (me: No offense to little people!, Little person: None taken.) "AMBER! WAKE UP!"

She replied in her half-asleep state.

"Wha, what's going on!"

"Look at this!"

I gestured to my tiny uniform.

"WOAH! What happened?"

"Uhh…I don't know! What am I gonna do? I can't go to school wearing this!"

She looked as surprised and worried as me.

"Well, unless you want to miss another day of school, you're going to have to wear it. School rules say, that if you don't wear 'proper' school attire, you are not allowed in the school building."

I started to pace nervously.

"Fine. I'll have to try it on."

I grabbed the uniform and walked into the restroom. I unbuttoned the shirt and slipped it on. It fit, but the only problem was that it only covered half of my stomach, my bellybutton was showing! Next I put on the skirt, I put it on, it fit, but it wasn't any better than the shirt. It was EXTREMELY short! The only real thing that fit was the blazer! I was FREAKING OUT! I went back to my room, Amber was straightening her hair.

"Ambs? Does it look okay?"

She turned around. Her jaw dropped down to the floor. Her mouth made a 'O' shape.

"Oh-My-GODDENESS! Take that off right now! You look like, like a skank!"

"What am I going to do!"

The door opened. Jerome walked in. "Hey girls, breakfast is ready-WOAH!"

He finally realized what I was wearing. He always comes in at the wrong time! His facial expression was exactly like Amber's.

"Uhh, ah, wha-, uh…I should go now."

He awkwardly turned around and put his hands on the back of his head. I could tell he smirked before he left the room. Amber started to laugh.

"Amber, it's not funny!"

"Yeah, it kinda is! Aahahhaa."

I grabbed a white tank top and a grey skirt that actually fit me, Amber was watching me the whole time.

"Umm…Jacklyn, what are you doing?"

"Amber, I am NOT going to miss another day of school! I'll have to 'improvise'."

"What do you mean?"

I ran to the restroom (again). I changed into the tank and skirt and put on my blazer.

The outfit looked similar…okay, it did NOT look like the original uniform at all! But it'll have to do for now. As I finished getting ready for school, I realized it was 7: 30! Victor said school starts in like 15 minutes! I rushed out of the house and ran to school, even though I'm super fast, I knew I wasn't going to make it to school in time. Suddenly, a mini-golf cart pulled up next to me.

"Ello luv, looks like you need a ride."

Alfie was plopped down on the driver seat with Jerome sitting next to him.

"Alfie, you're a life saver!"

Jerome gestured me to come sit next to him and patted the open spot next to him. He smirked.

"Or, if you'd prefer-"

Then he patted on his lap. Trust me, I caught his draft. I rolled my eyes and sat in the back seat.

"Alfie, step on it!"

Soon, we were jetting off to school. We even passed up Nina and Fabian on the way. Wait a second, were they holding hands!

Later on at School

Wow! School past by pretty fast! I was walking to 7th period, when all of a sudden, Ms. Andrews stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Stop right there, Ms. McKenna!"

It was times like these where I wouldn't mind be invisible!

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Andrews?" I said as innocently as possible.

"Yes, yes there is. Why are you not wearing the 'proper' school uniform?"

"Well, its because my uniform was-"

She rudely cut me off.

"Ms. McKenna, I have no time for your excuses! You have after school DE-TENTION!"

"But-"

"Head on to class, NOW!"

Great, this is just what I needed, detention on the first day of school. (Incase you haven't noticed, I'm being sarcastic!)

After School Detention

I've NEVER been in detention before! I always pictured it as a jail cell for immature delinquents. When I walked in, I quickly took a seat in the back of the room. Ms. Andrews scowled at everyone in the room. I looked around to see who else was in detention. There was a few ugly faces I've never seen before, Alfie, Jerome, Amber, Patricia, Nina, and the rest of the Anubis gang . Once everyone took their seats Ms. Andrews started talking.

"Listen up trouble makers! I will be leaving to go to see my new fiancé!"

Everyone in the room either laughed historically (Cough, cough, Jerome and Alfie!) or snickered. She slammed the door and locked it.

"FINALLY!" Alfie shouted. "THE BEAST HAS LEFT!"

Soon everybody started to talk amongst themselves, I sat quietly sat in the back and hoped nobody would spot me.

"WOAH, CUZ? IS THAT YOU!" Amber squealed at me, causing attention to be drawn towards me.

"Yes, Amber. It's me."

"How did you get detention on the first day!"

"Um-"

She scooted her chair closer to me.

"Was it because of that scandalous uniform?"

"No it's because-"

Abruptly, Jerome joined our conversation.

"Jacklyn, might I say, I thought you looked-"

I knew exactly what he was going to say, something either perverted or offensive.

"JEROME CLARK! If you finish that sentence, you will absolutely NOT live to see tomorrow!"

"Sorry."

He held up his hands in surrender. He smiled, I scowled even though I loved his smile. It was insufferable, unbearable, impossible, and incredibly…cute. Wait, what did I just say! Annabelle told me a story about guys like him, Mr. Player, she always mentioned the part where he breaks the princess's heart. I know what your thinking: Princesses really? I was like eight years old!

"So, Amber what are you doing here in detention?"

"Oh, I was just about to ask you the same question! Well…Mr. Winkler caught Nina, Fabian, Patricia, and I sneaking out of class."

"Nina and Fabian, sneak out of class…why am I finding this so hard to believe?"

"We were having a sibuna meeting out by the clearing in the woods."

Unexpectedly, Patricia yelled from across the room.

"AMBER, you can't tell her about sibuna!"

She gave an apologetic smile.

"But Patricia, she's my cousin. I tell her everything!"

Fabian butted in.

"Amber, we can't risk it, okay?"

"Fine."

She looked at me, I turned away. I can't believe this! She tells me EVERYTHING, and when I say EVERYTHING I mean EVREYTHING! But now, she seems to be keeping secrets from me. I tried my best to ignore her.

"Soooo, Alfie what did you do to get into jail-oh, sorry I mean detention?"

"Jerome and I hijacked Mr. Sweet's mini-golf cart."

He hi-fived Jerome.

Jerome's P.O.V

"Jacklyn, why are _you_ in detention?"

She definitely looked annoyed.

"Violation of proper school attire. I couldn't wear my school uniform because it was super small and it looked-well, you saw how it looked, so I changed into something similar-"

She kept going on and on. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because, its funny when you babble."

She snarled.

"Jerome."

"Yeah?"

"You never really finished your answer when I asked you who you have a crush on…."

Jacklyn P.O.V

He looked away, I followed his glance, it led to Mara. She sat quietly in her chair and made lovey dovey faces at Mick. I still can't believe she's in detention. She was one of the most nicest, politest, and innocent people I've ever met. No wonder Jerome likes her, where as for me, I'm sitting here in detention on my first day of school here. What do I have to offer to him?

"Oh, I see. Its Mara…" I said the Mara part a quiet enough for just me to hear.

I started to feel a lump in my throat, I began to tear-up. I was so stupid to even think that I would have a chance with Jerome. A sudden pain shot through my body. My chest started to burn. I looked down and saw that my necklace was glowing bright red. I fell to the ground, and everything went pitch black.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Remember to hit that little button bellow that says REVIEW! =) Special thanks to 2theleftx2 for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I do not own The House of Anubis.**

**Patricia: Thank God you don't! **

**Me: Your just jealous!**

**Patricia: Of what?**

**Me: That your stories don't have wonderful readers like mine!**

**Patricia: Are you talking about that geek website, ! I don't even bother to go on that website.**

**Me: Its not a 'geek' website!**

**Patricia: Whatever. (*rolls eyes*)**

Jacklyn's P.O.V

_I was lying on ground, I looked around, everything was pitch black. A beautiful voice whispered in my ear._

"_Oh. My sweet Jacklyn, you've grown up so fast." _

_This voice, it was so warm, it sounded unfamiliar, I've never heard it before. But for some odd reason I felt attached to it. Soon, a beautiful woman glowed out of the darkness, a multicolor aurora followed behind her. I stood up so I could take a closer look at her. She appeared next to me._

"_Jacklyn, your so gorgeous."_

_She laid her hand on my cheek._

"_Who are you?"_

_She began to cry. Every tear-drop that hit the ground became a multicolored light and joined with the rest of her aurora._

"_You, you don't recognize me?"_

"_No…"_

"_Take a closer look at me."_

_I obeyed her order. She had hazel eyes similar to mine, she had the same lustrous chestnut hair as me. As I looked into her eyes, I started to feel more close to her. It began to feel as if I knew her my whole life, then something accrued to me._

"_Mom."_

_Her face brightened. She let out a playful chuckle._

"_So I'm guessing you have met your grandmother by now, yeah?"_

"_My grandmother?"_

"_Sarah, Sarah is your grandma."_

_So many emotions ran through me. I'm speaking to my dead mother and I just found out that I even had a grandma._

"_Jacklyn, I know a lot of things aren't really making sense right now. But if you open the black box, all the answers to your questions will be reveled."_

"_What black box?"_

_She began to fade away just as Sarah-oh I mean my grandma did._

"_I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you Jacklyn, but I must go now. We'll speak again soon, I promise."_

"_No! Mom you can't leave now! Wait!"_

_Yelling for her to come back was no use at all. At a blink of an eye she disappeared and I woke up._

I was curled up in my bed, I was back at Anubis House. Amber, Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome crowded around me. Amber hugged me tight, I could barely breath.

"JACKLYN! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

I was still half-asleep.

"How long was I out?"

Jerome answer my question for her.

"About three hours!"

"Oh. What happened?"

Jerome glared at me before replying.

"You blacked out, Ms. Andrews came and dismissed detention, I carried you all the way home, and we've been waiting for you to wake up for three entire hours!"

"Why are you so mad at me!"

"Because, because you had us all worried!"

I grin ran across my face.

"Do I worry you, Jerome?"

Fabian chuckled and Amber elbowed him in the gut. Everyone sat on the floor and gathered around in a circle.

Amber's P.O.V

I felt super bad about hiding sibuna away from Jackyln, but I didn't have too for long. Because I, Amber Millington, have a plan. I clapped my hands together, which made everybody jump, but still catch their attention.

"Everyone, may I have your attention?"

"The spotlight is all yours Princess Millington." Jerome cooed.

"I think Jacklyn should be a member of sibuna! Who's with me!"

"I don't see why not." Fabian added.

Nina had a grim look upon her face.

"Fabian, what if-"

She was about to finish her sentence, but once again Jerome butted in. I'm beginning to think he likes interrupting and butting into conversations.

"Nina, we can trust her."

Jacklyn's P.O.V

I was absolutely shocked! Jerome Clark, out of everybody in this entire world, who would of thought he would be the one to stick up for me!

"Can we decide if Jacklyn is a member of sibuna already? I'm tired!" Patricia yawned out.

"All in favor of Jacklyn being a member of sibuna, say 'I'."

Amber, Alfie, Patricia, and Jerome said "I."

"Um, I'll agree if Nina does." Fabian said giving an assuring look towards Nina. I waited for her answer as Amber gave her the 'puppy dog' face.

Finally, after a good minute, Nina spoke.

"Fine."

Amber cheered. "YAAAAY!"

Her cheerful face soon became dead serious.

"Do you, Jacklyn Nicole McKenna, promise to protect all the secrets of Anubis House?"

I smirked.

"I promise."

They all said "sibuna" in unison and put their right hand over their right eye.

"Well, since your part of sibuna now, I guess we should fill you in on the 'current events'." Nina said as Fabian put his arm around her. She started telling me about sibuna, but to me… it sounded like this.

"Blah, Blah, Blah,….Victor…Blah,…Cup of Ankh,….Blah, Blah…..teachers are in cahoots….Blah…Rufus Zeno….The Chosen one…."

I cut her off.

"Wait, did you say _the chosen one_?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, I kinda had this dream…."

"What was it about?"

"Well…this old lady, Sarah, she said I was the key to solving the mystery and that I must join with The Chosen One-"

Nina's eyes opened wildly.

"I'm the chosen one."

We were both shocked.

"You know Sarah?"

"Yeah, well, um, sorta…She's supposedly my grandmother. I met her a few days ago."

"How…She's dead."

"I…I…um, when I was little, I use to black out and fall into a deep sleep. Then, while I was dreaming…I would talk to the dead. I, I know its weird-"

I started crying, warm tear-drops ran down my cheeks. Jerome rubbed my shoulders. Soon, everybody joined and formed into a group.

"Hey, don't cry. We're your family now, we except you for who you are." Fabian said trying to comfort me.

Fabian took a look at his watch.

"We should get to bed."

Nina kissed him and wished him goodnight.

I stood up and opened the door for everyone as they walked out of the room.

Nina and Amber curled into bed, as for Alfie, Patricia, and Fabian they all went to their rooms.

"Wait, where's Jerome? I looked around, he was nowhere to be found. He probably left while I wasn't looking. But I could've sworn-"

I gasped and almost flinched. Jerome crept up behind me and held me from behind the waist.

"Looking for someone."

I was still in shock. Inches away from my lips, Jerome kissed my cheek. I could feel my cheeks getting warm, I must've looked pretty stupid because Jerome laughed at my expression.

"Sweet dreams, luv."

He smiled at me and walked out the door. My cheek was tingling….Jerome just kissed me (on the cheek). Nina and Amber peeked out of the their covers. Nina smirked and Amber, ah, typical Amber, she yelled "OOOHHH" and teased me the entire night!

**Sorry its so short this time! Ugh, I've be super busy working on a research paper! **

**Happy Late Mothers Day! ****J! Watch ABDC! Go .Me crew! Chachi!**


	5. First Kiss

_**Me: I don't own The House of Anubis!**_

_**Mara: You might not but…did you know that Britain owned China at one point it time-**_

_**Me: STOP! YOU MIGHT MAKE MY BRAIN MELT!**_

_**Mara: oops! My bad, just go along with your story.**_

_Jacklyn's P.O.V_

_I heard a loud knock on the door. _

"_Jacklyn wake up! It's the weekend, Trudy and Victor aren't home! Get your rump out of bed, its time to party!" Alfie yelled._

"_Okay, Alfie." I huffed out._

_I dragged my lazy butt to the restroom and started taking a shower._

_Jerome's P.O.V_

_I sat on the living room couch, I was bored to death! Its the weekend for Pete's sake, being a teenager, shouldn't I be at a party or something! Everybody is gone, well except Alfie. Amber and Patricia went to the gym. Fabian, Nina, Mick, and Mara all went on a double date! Alfie came in with a huge grin on his face. Oh no, I know that look._

"_Do I see a prank in the making?"_

_His smile grew larger._

"_Yup, I guess you can say that….oh and guess what."_

"_What."_

"_Jacklyn is still here."_

"_Great. The perfect pranking target!"_

_Moments Later_

"_Alfie, you're a genius. I'm surprised I didn't think of this myself!"_

_Alfie came up with the most hilarious prank ever! The plan: I sneak into the restroom while Jacklyn is taking a shower, steal her clothes and her towel! Well, you can fill in the blanks from there. I quietly tiptoed to the restroom and opened the door, it creaked slightly but luckily she didn't hear. I grabbed her clothes and towel-Oh crap! She's coming out of the shower! I quickly ran out the door slamming it behind me._

_Jacklyn's P.O.V_

_**SLAM!**_

Whoa, what was that! I flinched and nearly slipped trying to get to my towel. Wait….WHERES MY TOWEL! I searched and searched, still no towel, I soon found out that my clothes were gone too! I was shivering. I noticed something on the floor, I picked it up. It was a leather bracelet, but it wasn't _just_ a leather bracelet, it was Jerome's leather bracelet! He's been in here!

"JEROME!"

I could hear him and Alfie laughing hysterically.

"UGH! GIVE ME MY CLOTHES!"

"SORRY LUV, YOUR GONNA HAVE TO COME GET IT!"

"I CAN'T COME OUTSIDE, I AM NAKED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"OH, LOOKS LIKE YOUR IN A PICKLE!"

A pickle, really, who says that anymore!

I had to think of something, fast! Maybe if I just ripped the shower curtain off, I could make it to my room and get some clothes. I tore down the curtain and wrapped it around my body. I walked to my room and tried opening the door, BUT IT WAS LOCKED! There was only one way I would be getting my clothes back, I would have to retrieve it from Jerome! I took a big gulp and followed the laughter that lead towards Jerome. He was sitting in the living room laughing like a hyena. I grabbed a pillow and started hitting him with it.

"Hey! Ow, that hurts! Stop it!"

"Not until you give me back what's rightfully mine!"

"You mean these?"

He held up my bra and slipped it on. He laughed even more.

"JEROME!"

I tried snatching it from him but he had a height advantage and held it up to where I couldn't reach it.

"Let's make a deal."

He smirked. Oh-no! When he smirks that means he's definitely up to something.

"What kind of deal do you have in mind?"

He kept taking closer steps to me until I was pinned against the wall.

"I'll give you back your stuff _if _you kiss me on the _lips_."

"WHAT? No way, I'm am not going to waste my first kiss on you!"

"Well I guess you'll have to wear that until you find away to-"

I could feel a draft…well, you know where.

"Fine, Jerome."

I took a big gulp and swallowed my pride. I quickly pecked his lips, grabbed my clothes, and ran out the door. He caught up with me and grabbed me by my wrist.

"You're not going anywhere until I'm satisfied with your kiss."

"EXCUSE ME! Satisfied?"

Fine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. At first, he was caught off guard and didn't respond to the kiss at all, but after a few seconds he started kissing me back. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Wow, my first kiss went to Jerome Clark! I know this might sound cheesy, but you know when people say its 'love' when fireworks go off inside their head when they kiss their companion? Well lets just say a mini firework show went off in my head the entire time! I know I'm falling for him…but I can't. I'm saving myself heartbreak, right? We broke away and Jerome smiled.

"Satisfied yet?"

"Definitely."

My lips were tingling and my limbs felt like jelly! I was lucky enough that I made it to my room without falling on my butt.

"Alfie Lewis, I know your in there, open the door!"

"NEVER!"

"ALFRED LEWIS! Open up this door this instant, or I will tell Amber to never talk to you again!"

"Are you threatening me!"

"Yup. So I suggest if you don't want Amber to ignore you forever, you'd better open up this door!"

"FINE, OKAY, I'M OPENING IT, I'M OPENING IT!"

Alfie slowly crept open the door and rushed downstairs. I put on a navy blue v-neck shirt and a grey skirt that slightly overlapped the bottom of the v-neck. I slipped on some black high-tops and a cardigan with no sleeves. I put my hair in a side braid because I didn't feel like curling or straightening my hair.

Later on/ Amber's P.O.V

I need to change out of these clothes! They are stinky and stuck to my body from all the sweat! I made my way to my room, when I got there, I saw Jacklyn pacing nervously around her bed.

"Jacklyn? Are you okay!"

She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Y-yeah, I'm t-totally fine. Why wouldn't I be!"

"Cause your pacing back and fourth nervously! I'm not stupid! Something's up! Spill the beans now!" I said closing the door so no one could hear us.

"No Amber, its private! Besides, I'm not the type of girl to kiss and tell!"

She suddenly realized what she had just said. She smacked her hand against her mouth as if she wished she could take back what she just told me!

"YOU KISSED SOMEONE! YOU HAD YOUR FIRST KISS!"

"Amber, shhh! You can't tell anyone! Promise!"

"Awww! Just Nina! Please!"

"Amber, NO!"

"Fine, I promise. Now… who did you kiss? Tell me! Oh, give me the details!"

"I kissed…Amber you can NOT tell anyone about this, okay?"

"OKAY, JUST TELL ME!"

"I kissed…_Jerome_."

She mumbled the last part so I couldn't quite make out what she said.

"Who?"

"Jerome." She said loud enough for me to hear.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMG! JACKLYN, I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG! You and Jerome are destined to be together!"

"Amber! Calm down! Keep it on the down low, got it?"

"Yes!"

Jacklyn's P.O.V

All of the Anubis residents came upstairs to see what all the commotion is about.

"Whoa, why is Amber screaming!" Patricia huffed out. "And why is Amber 'happy' for you, huh?"

Crud, I can't tell her why! I had to lie to get her off my back!

"Umm, because…..I…um…got a 'gig' at this one place."

"A 'gig'? For what?" Mick questioned.

"Cause she can sing. She can totally sing!" Amber answered.

"I can! I mean, I can.!" I said.

"When's your 'gig'?" Jerome asked.

"Umm…tonight."

Why did I just say that!

"We all look forward to seeing your performance, luv." Jerome cooed.

I let out a nervous laugh. Soon, everyone left, I shut the door and made sure to lock it.

"Amber what am I going to do, I can't sing."

"Are you kidding me! You have a beautiful voice!"

"How do you know!"

"I've heard you sing in the shower before! DUH! All we have to do is find you a 'gig' by tonight! I know a perfect place! Lets head to town, NOW! But first, I have to change! Wait for me downstairs!"

"Okay, okay! Demanding much?" I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. Gosh, I hope Amber knows what she's doing, if not I'm screwed!

**Hope you guys/girls like it! Vote for .Me crew! I need a 'mash' name for Jerome and Jacklyn! Like you know how Nina Fabian=Fabina! Jerome=Jacklyn=?**


End file.
